Seraph of the End: Once happiness is found it is lost once more
by Melody Violet
Summary: Farah is a hybrid Vampire that is used a livestock by the vampires. Mika hate both vampires and humans, but Farah sees good in both. I think the summary is shit. but I'll edit it later on Quotev Melody Violet is the pen name
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I was wondering around the vampire city at night even though it is past curfew, but I was a hybrid vampire that was used as livestock for the other vampires. Humans knew what I was and feared me, which I kind of expected. At night I normally broke some rules, but I could defend myself, since I was part vampire. I was a noble and not even my younger sister Krul knew that. A vampire noble named Ferid seem to know that I like to walk around at night, he tends to follow me. I like to sing at night and he likes to listen to me sing.

One time a blond haired vampire was with him and I was out in my special place singing. Ferid tends to like to scare me when after I stop singing. I hate that bastard a lot at times. Sometimes I would go to his mansion and sing for him. I live at his mansion to this day.

I lived in another dimension at another time, but I was bond to a tree with an arrow pierced through my heart into a deep sleep for a thousand years.

 _Chapter 1_

I was dressed in elegant clothes that weren't livestock clothes. I even allow Feird to drink my blood time to time. Krul has told me that the blond vampire hates both humans and vampires I did too, but I learned that not every vampire or human was mean. Living at Ferid's mansion wasn't all that bad. I know he lead some humans in the past here and soon those humans found their fate. Idiots! My family could give two fucks about me.

I was sitting at Ferid's table when the blond vampire came up. I looked at him confused.

"You know he is leading you to your death right?" Clarified the blond vampire. I smirked.

"You must not know me. I'm Krul's younger sister. I know I look human, but I can't help be born as a hybrid. SO, I haven't seen another vampire with blue eyes; I take it that Ferid lead you and your family to your doom?" I asked trying to get him to respond. He took some steps back away from me. I sighed and continue to eat.

"Where is he?" Demanded the blond haired vampire. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've haven't a clue. I don't really pay attention to what he does and goes. He simply leaves when he wishes. I am part vampire, but I rarely drink blood of any kind. I mainly eat human food. So what is your name? I'm Farah." I said turning to face him to greet him. He just turns around and walks away from me. How rude!

"Loss that attitude of yours!" I shouted out calling him out on his behavior. He kept walking and just before he walked out the room he turned around with a stop

"Don't worry about me. If I were you I wouldn't trust Ferid." Said the blond vampire.

"I'm aware of that!" I said quickly before he left the meal room. When he left I sighed. I turned around and resumed eating. How long is he going to sulk? I hate seeing other people upset, cause it upsets me. Funny that blond vampire was looking for Ferid and 5 minutes later Ferid comes in.

"Lord Ferid a blond haired blue eyed vampire was looking for you." I stated. Ferid looks at me and smirks. I hate it when he smirks like that cause it normally means a bad sign.

"So, what did he want to see me for?" Asked Ferid I shrugged my shoulders.

"He demanded me to tell him where you were at with a bad attitude. I can see it in his eyes he hates you. I'm well aware that you tend to lead people to their death, and I think if I'm right he was one of those you lead to his doom. Am I wrong?" I asked trying to clarify what I knew. Ferid smirked.

"I was hoping I could lead you down to your death as well, but you busted me." Said Ferid I smiled.

"I am part vampire you idiot. I knew that you were trying to lead me to my doom. I don't have a reason to leave the vampire city though I will admit I do want to see the outside world from time to time. There are monsters out there and the buildings are mostly in ruins." I stated in with boredom in my voice. He sighed.

"My sweet little lily you ruined some of my fun." Said Ferid making an 'tsk' sound. 'Uh oh that can't be good.' He walked over to me in a creepy way, which was not good. I tend to smart off a lot.

"I can run you some errands or do some chores for you." I said trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice along with any stuttering.

"Nope, I don't need you to do any of those things right now. I want you to dress up in a maid's outfit. I'm sure you would look cute." Smirked Ferid. I didn't like his tone one bit.

"OH hell no! That's too far!" I shouted and ran away from him out of the room, but bumped into someone and fell on my butt. It was the blond haired vampire from earlier.

"Ferid is in there. He came back like after 5 minute you left." I stated. I stood up and dusted myself off. He looked confused.

"Why were you running from him in the first place?" Asked the blond haired vampire. I heard Ferid's footsteps getting closer.

"I smarted off like an idiot and he had a dangerous tone when he said he wanted me in a maid's outfit. Last time I smarted off I couldn't escape and he oh my god this is embarrassing to say." I said and covered my face. He grabbed my hand and we walked away from Ferid.

"Don't say if you don't feel comfortable. I know you kind of know my past with Ferid, but where is your family at besides Krul?" Asked the blond haired vampire. I sighed

"My brother is a noble and he rejects me since I'm half human. My sister Krul wants me to be on the battlefield since I'm a cursed gear, and as a demon I hate fighting. I'm from the Royal series of the cursed Gear. Humans in the city here fear me and I try to tell them I'm like them livestock." I said sadly. I held his hand tighter.

"You act more human than either a demon and vampire. I'm Mikaela. Mika for short. I don't want to get close to others because you never know whom you could trust. I thought you were just like your sister, but your different. Ferid did something earlier and it pissed me off. So why were you even with Ferid in the first place?" Asked Mika. I sighed.

"I know you saw me one time late at night on the outskirts of the city. I like to sing and some vampires think I'm trying to escape, when really I want a place to sing alone. Ferid caught me singing one time well many times and one day when I was singing late at night Ferid noticed that me singing late of night was a habit and some lower class vampires were going to kill me and I wasn't aware of that until Ferid got in front of me and that's when I noticed the lower class vampires. Ferid told them that I was just singing. That night Ferid had me stay at his mansion, but that night he found out I was half vampire. The humans would throw things at me since they know I'm part vampire." I said sadly. Mika looked at me in a surprised way, but shrugged it off.

"Does he know your Krul's sister?" Asked Mika I shook my head.

"Nope." I said popping the P. We were walking in the streets of the city and Mika stops suddenly in front of me causing my to bump into him. I backed away from him a little and noticed it was my brother. Matthew was growling at Mika what whatever reason. I stepped to the Mika's side with my hands on my hips.

"Jeez bro what did he do to you to cause you to growl at him?" I asked Matthew. He continued to growl at him. Mika putted his arm in front of me.

"I can handle myself. Matthew stop growling at him." I said with anger in my voice.

"Half wits should still be livestock." Stated Matthew. I gave him a death glare.

"You haven't changed have you? This is how you treat me even though I am your little sister?" I asked faking my shock. I noticed that Mika looked as

though he wanted to ask me some questions, but kept quiet.

"Farah you forget I am a noble vampire. I can easily kill you." Growled Matthew. I snorted.

"I want to get Krul's permission to challenge you to a duel." I said smirking. I was so fed up with him being an asshole towards me. Matthew smirked as well.

"Well for someone who wants to live in peace can you actually fight?" Said Matthew Smirking. I smiled at him.

"I do know how to fight. I'm just fed up with you being a complete asshole to me. So what if I am born as a hybrid. When I was younger you used to read me books to make me fall asleep. Yeah back then we had just lost mom, and Krul had to take the throne! All you do now is push me around like I'm a nobody! Mom and dad would have wanted us to get along still. I may be used as livestock, but I'm not going to let my family push me around cause I'm part human. Your nothing more than a school bully!" I yelled at him. He charged at me, and Mika backed away. Just before Matthew could hit me I grabbed his wrist and threw him onto the ground face first. Mika was shocked; the look on his face told me that I made my brother more pissed off at me.

"Well, I admit you know how to self defend yourself. Who taught you how to fight?" Asked Matthew who clearly didn't hide his anger from his voice well enough.

"Not telling you. You should already know the answer." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Oh that's right. Not only would you fight vampires, you would fight monster demons ghosts and all those things to protect your friends; they're dead you dumb ass. You were sealed by an arrow, which a human fired at you. Your friends who you called family died from time. Nonhumans and humans can't live together in peace in the end peace tends to fall into war. When will you wake up from your dream and face reality!?" Sneered Matthew. I clinched my fists in anger.

"It wasn't my fault. They were all nice people. At least they were a better family than my vampire one! You vampires think you guys are the big bad wolf and the humans are the sheep to you. And the humans see it the other way around and with their own hate of you guys killing their loved ones! We're not much different from each other despite the fact we're different creatures. It's the truth!" I shouted at him. This time I'm knocked onto the ground, but I decked Matthew in the face. The fucker bite me! I bite his wrist trying to get him to back up. I used my magic and summoned a knife and stabbed him in his stomach. That got him to back away from me. I left him bleeding.

"You bitch!" Shouted Matthew I stood up realizing that he injured me as well.

"You attacked me first!" I shouted back at him. Someone slammed me into a wall causing me more pain. I noticed it was a city guard. Dammit! I ended up coughing up blood. Mika got in front of me. I then heard my sister's footsteps walking closer to us from the dark alleyway. When she came into view she looked shocked. The city guard left.

"I knew you two would clash at some point. Mika how did you get into this?" Asked my sister. Mika was quiet, unsure of how to answer.

"Hey Krul it's kind of a long story." I answered for Mika. She made a hum of amusement. Matthew was standing away from Krul.

"Farah your dripping blood everywhere. Mika tend to her wounds and as for you!" Krul glared at Matthew in a pissed off way, she slapped him across the face causing both Mika and I to flinch. Mika picked me up unexpectedly and carried me bridal style. He took me to my sister's castle and got some medical things. We ended up running into Ferid. Ferid looked at us and smirked.

"So has Mika made a friend?" coed Ferid I flipped Ferid off. Ferid smirked.

"Lord Ferid if you want to know why I'm injured is because I got into a fight with my noble brother." I said groaning in annoyance. Ferid bursted out laughing, and Mika and I looked at each other confused.

"Matthew has been very mean to the other nobles and he got his ass kicked by a livestock! He has been on Krul's last nerve as well. Someone was bound to kick his ass sooner or later. I had vampires try to attack you on purpose cause I knew you knew how to fight; I just didn't know what you were quite capable of. Between the two of you; mainly you Farah. You both hate blood. Farah you know your wounds will heal much faster if you drink human blood. How many years has it been since you last had blood Farah?" Asked Ferid Mika looked at me surprised.

"A long ass time. Before that gap I hadn't had blood for 44 years. Doesn't help that I was stuck in a thousand year gap; oh and how I'm 16 is because I had a master that kept deaging me for years." I said with frustration. Chess and Horn happen to be in the room cause their jaws dropped.

"You're a vampire and you went without blood for that long!" Shouted Chess and Horn with surprised faces. I nodded

"I'm part human as well. I'm injured because of my idiotic brother Matthew." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Means your the Queen's sister!" Exclaimed Chess. I forgot that for a vampire she was hipper. Horn came up to Mika and I and had that devilish smug look grin; I knew she was up to no good.

"You two look so cute together!" Exclaimed Horn excitedly. Ferid bursted out laughing, and I could tell that Mika looked embarrassed, I could feel my face heat up. Didn't help that Mika was carrying me. I was starting to feel dizzy from losing blood. I was starting to fall asleep; when I starting hearing something.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't fall asleep stay awake." I heard Mika say. I smiled at him weakly. I knew that I was lied down on the ground and I felt someone's lips on mine, but I tasted the human blood entering my mouth. I swallowed the blood that entered my mouth. I soon felt my wounds heal within seconds. I felt some pain surge through my body; I hated that pain. I had that pain happen to me each time I drank human blood. I winced in pain, but the pain stopped. Who ever self fed me blood left my lips, and I opened my eyes to notice that it was Mika.

"You know you could have turned into a full fledged vampire by doing that." I stated Mika nodded. When I looked to my right Chess pounced on me.

"Your okay!" Shouted Chess in worry. I gave out a nervous laugh.

"Your eyes are red!" Shouted Chess pointing that fact out.

"When my eyes are blue it means I should have more blood, my eyes will be red for 2 weeks at the most." I explained She nodded head in understanding. I stood up and walked over Mika and pulled out a book and gently hit him on the head with it.

"What? You were going to die if I didn't!" Exclaimed Mika. Ferid cracked up laughing.

"She apparently knows you don't want to be a full fledged vampire. I wonder how badly the Queen is beating Matthew up?" Ferid went into thought at the last part of what he said. I cracked up laughing.

"Didn't you say he was making everyone angry?" I asked He nodded.

"I was going to let family deal with family. I'm still surprised you know how to fight a noble." Said Ferid I grinned

"My sister knows this, but you guys don't know. I'm actually a noble myself; my vampire nickname is Zero. I'm also part dragon, and dragons are stronger than vampires and many years ago dragons used to eat humans. There was a war due to the fact dragons ate humans. There was a group of dragons that didn't want to continue using the humans as their food source and the other group of dragons wanted to continue eating them. Due to this a war broke loose and for a while the dragons that were against eating humans were losing, so they found some humans and taught them magic to slay a dragon. With the humans on their side they defeated the dragons that were for to continue eating the humans. Bit of a background. I was there when it happened and fought with the dragons that were against the idea to continue eating humans. Now I had drank dragon blood before and its power still lies inside of me. Drinking dragon blood from a hybrid you can't get that power, only from a full fledged dragon." I stated firmly after telling them the back-story. Mika's face expression looked horrified, he was gaping with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth or a fly with fly in it." I stated holding back my laughter. He closed his mouth and Chess and Horn snickered. Ferid looked astounded by the history lesion of the dragons.

"So where are the dragons now?" Asked Ferid I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have met other dragons, but they hated me worse than vampires. They would kick my ass. A dragon told me there was a dragon here in this desmisions that I need to talk to, but I haven't a clue where to look for him. Ferid knowing you damn well; you will be looking for signs of me wanting to escape. You better remove that smug smirk from your face. I know your game and I find it stupid and idiotic." I said annoyed, he hummed in amusement.

"Aw well, then group hug then!" Said Ferid and tried to hug Mika and I. I blew fire at Ferid right in the face before he could hug us. I didn't know that Krul and Matthew were in the room. Mika bursted out laughing at Ferid's flamed face.

"Last time I let you hug me you got a little pervy with me. I hate using my fire breath on people." I said sighing. Ferid came at us with open arms trying to get a hug; here I am watching this idiot and waiting for him to learn. I used my fire breath once more, but he dodged it. 'Oh fuck no!' And sure enough he pulled us into a hug, and the asshole touched my ass. I kicked him in the 'no no' spot; he stumbled backwards smiling in pain. That's when we heard Krul was in the area.

"Nice one Farah. I saw what he did. Mika you look so confused." Hummed Krul while smirking.

"From the looks from Farah Chess Horn and you, Ferid did something he shouldn't have. I think I should leave before more drama happens." Declared Mika.

"That's cause Ferid groped my ass, so I kicked him in between his legs!" I shouted in anger/annoyed. Mika raised a eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged.

"I would have kicked him across the room." Declared Krul. I smiled.

"I know you would straight up do that, knowing you damn well." I said smiling and bursted out laughing. Chess and horn giggled along with us.

"She did that on my last moments of being human when my family and I tried to escape. I will admit it, I wanted to laugh when Krul kicked him across the room." Admitted Mika. Krul bursted out laughing. I snickered.

"Aw, why is it that everyone likes it when I'm the one being beaten up?" Asked Ferid acting as though he was offended. I knew he was giving us shit.

"Cause your creepy." I stated blandly while making eye contact with him for a moment. Ferid gave me a creepy smirk, which I knew he would get me back. I shrugged my shoulders at him like whatever.

"Farah, the Vampire Council wants you to fight in the upcoming war." Krul said in a serious tone. I looked at her shocked.

"Livestock don't go into war Krul. I'm a hybrid and I have a human personality which they hate. So why do they want me to go to war?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Farah, I know you are skilled like a noble. You'll be coming with Mika and I to the battlefield. I'm sure you would love to see the human world again." Stated Ferid with an evil smirk. I noticed that Chess Horn and Krul had left me behind with the creep. Mika looked zoned out.

"You have strings attached here don't you?" I asked in a pissed off way.

"I guess I've been busted, yes I do." Admitted Ferid and pulled me close to him and pointed to Mika. I was confused, but Ferid had his mouth close to my ear.

"I want you to bond with him, he really needs a friend; can u be a dear to befriend him?" Asked Ferid in a whisper. I sighed quietly.

"If I don't?" I asked quietly. I knew he smirked.

"I might just use you for something sexual, and if you tell the punishment will be worst." Whispered Ferid with a smug smirk.

"You dirty bastard." I harshly whispered to him angrily. Mika happened to snap out of his daze and was eyeing Ferid and I. I turned around and decked Ferid in the face, he was not expecting that one bit.

"I'm not jumping into a small pool of Jello, that's gross." I shouted covering up what he was saying to me. I seriously hate Jello that's no lie. Ferid laughed.

"Well, we need to go on the plane. I suggest you go to the weapon room and get some weapons." Said Ferid and left the area. I sighed, and Mika looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Asked Mika. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He threatened you didn't he? The Jello thing was a lie wasn't it?" Asked Mika, now I was surprised. I shook my head quickly.

"No, it was the truth." I lied. Mika looked at me like I was stupid. Jezz he knows when someone lies!

"Once again your lying." Stated Mika, I gulped. How can he know when someone lies? I was zoned out and I didn't realize that he was super close to me till I snapped back into reality. I made a startled noise and backed up into a wall. He kept close to me staring at me. It was starting to creep me out.

"Um, you're a bit too close to me." I said stuttering. I noticed by looking in his eyes that I saw amusement, and worry.

"Tell me what Ferid said to you." Demanded Mika in a serious tone.

"It was some stupid request that is a secret. I hate Jello and I have to do some stupid paperwork for him if I fail to do so he is going to find something big enough for me to jump in and swim in." I lied while stuttering a little.

"Liar. Knowing Ferid's creepy personality he want to do something to you personally. The diving in Jello would be made public and would be announced to everyone for enjoyment to torture embarrass you, and knowing Krul she would brag and gossip about it." Stated Mika leaving me with nothing else to say to back to defend my lies. My jaw dropped and I knew I was screwed. I gulped. He smirked at me knowing he won the argument.

"So, what did he say to you?" Asked Mika, I gulped and letted out a sigh.

"He wants me to bond with you, he said you looked like you needed a friend and for telling and not doing so he might use me for pleasure. Ferid is such a dirty creepy bastard." I said quietly. Mika looked at me not surprised.

"When were in battle stick very close to me, but stay away from the main fights. Though it will hard to do those things cause I'm going to be looking for the last of my family he is with the humans in the demon army. If I have to I will carry you around till I find him. Well, let's go or mainly Ferid will catch on that you told someone." Said Mika and backed away from me; we started walking down the hallways to get to the plane.


	2. Author note

Author note

I know most people hate Author notes but I'm working on chapter 2, however chapter 2 has some spoilers from the comic. I'm going to publish the chapter 2 in a month or so. I want you guys to watch Season 2 of Owari no Seraph. this is the link /search/Owari%20no%20Seraph it has the show on it, but I'll post it on my profile later for you guys to click on it to watch it.


	3. Heads up Another author note

Heads up.

I know another Author note but I'm sick of updating on this site. I have Quotev and this story is on it, though I haven't updated it.

Another thing is that people have a life! I'm in fucking 10th grade! I have a school life for the love of Pete's sake! Here is the link to my Quotev www. **quotev** **MelodyViolet** / **published on my profile page if u click my pen name it should take u to my profile page and scroll down right before my stories is where the link should be.**

I'm getting fed up with fanfiction's program to post a freaking chapter, those who don't have users let me say this: How people publish stories on here isn't easy and there really isn't a shortcut. And to publish a new story is more of a pain in the ass. -_- In order for me to to publish a new chapter is that I have to to to manage story then I click on the story i want to update then go to content/chapters then I have to export the recent chapter with my other stories which that becomes a mess. Then I have to go to the the story I uploaded on fanfiction and delete the words and start a new chapter. To be honest I wish I could show y'all a screen shot of this. When I have a lot of things on doc manager with the chapters it becomes a hot as mess and after awhile gets very confusing. Quotev and Wattpad makes it less confusing.

 **Now on Quotev don't expect for there to be a actal new chapter for this story! Its being worked on, and my school life comes first.** **Yeah I did say I was gonna post a new chapter awhile ago, but I got busy and kinda forgot how to do that that on here. oops -_-**

Side note here: I hate it when Yu and Mika get shipped. Almost when I look at stories on those two character get shipped. How I see it at least a good around close to 600 fanfics on are MikaYuu There are other freaking character! Most are un genderbended Meaning that Mika and Yuu are shipped as males. I've seen some fanfics where Mika is thee male of the story and Yuu is a female. While on Quotev its more balanced. Same with Wattpad, its balanced.

If ya think I'm against gay people y'all dead wrong cause I'm bisexual,I just find it very annoying that the same two characters are shipped together on this site.


End file.
